In one conventional data storage arrangement, a host includes a plurality of host processors coupled to a memory hub system. The memory hub system is also coupled via a communication link to a switch. The switch is coupled, via additional respective communication links, to an input/output (I/O) processor and to an I/O controller. The I/O controller is also coupled to a redundant array of inexpensive disks.
In this conventional arrangement, the host processors, memory hub system, switch, and I/O processor each comprise a separate, respective integrated circuit chip. In operation, a host processor may issue to the I/O processor, and/or the I/O processor may issue to a host processor data and/or commands. Such data and/or commands propagate through the switch. This introduces propagation delay in the transmission, and/or reduces the maximum possible transmission bandwidth, of such data and/or commands in this conventional arrangement. Additionally, in this conventional arrangement, a host processor configures and controls the I/O controller. There is no mechanism, in this conventional arrangement, to permit the I/O processor, instead of this host processor, to be able to configure and/or control, at least in part, the I/O controller.
Also, in this conventional arrangement, the communication protocol via which the switch ports are capable of communicating is predetermined. There is no mechanism that permits the I/O processor to assign and/or select this communication protocol and/or to assign and/or select to one or more of the switch ports one or more communication protocols via which the switch ports are to communicate. Additionally, in this conventional arrangement, there is no mechanism to permit the I/O processor to assign and/or select one or more forwarding characteristics of the switch.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.